


Shouldn't Have Slept

by NastyBlob



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Connie, Adult Steven, F/M, Fart Fetish, Wedding Dream, commision, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBlob/pseuds/NastyBlob
Summary: Connie decides to give Steven some payback after he falls asleep on her.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Shouldn't Have Slept

Connie was reading the latest volume of the “Spirit Morph Saga”, humming softly as she did. Her eyes were glued to each page as she held the book in front of her.

“I still can’t believe that they did actually make the Lisa-Archimicarus marriage work. I thought it was stupid before, but now I’m into it!” She beamed, clearly invested in her book.

“What do you think?” She turned over to see an asleep Steven, who was snoring softly on his bed.

Connie’s excited smile turned into a slight frown, upset that he just fell asleep on her.

“Fine, I’ll just enjoy the book by myself.” She huffed, turning back to her novel. Guess it didn’t matter to him if she wanted to share her interests to him or hang out. If he wanted to take a visit to dreamland, then so be it!

All the while, Steven was blissful and content in his dreamscape, a smile on his face as he laid on his bed.

He was standing at the end of an altar, dressed in his finest tux, an anxious smile on his face as he was waiting for his bride-to-be to walk down the aisle. He could see the gems sitting on one half of the pews, and Connie’s family on the other, they even had a skyline for the Diamonds to watch. His heart was racing, close to breaking out in a nervous sweat as he did.

Lars was his best man, whispering assurances into his ear that it would all end well, and that he would leave this place a happy and fulfilled man. And he believed him.

Soon, the moment of truth came, everyone’s eyes darted toward the chapel door, where Connie Maheswaran, escorted by her father, was walking down the aisle. Dressed in a bridal gown, she had a look on her face to match Steven’s: absolute bliss.

The wedding march was being played on an organ, strangely enough by Spinel, but Steven didn’t focus on that, he instead was keeping an eye out on his wife slowly stepping closer and closer to him.

He could see and hear people weeping, tears of joy he would hope. He even found himself on the verge of tears as the sound of her footsteps were getting closer and closer.

Finally, she reached the end of her walk, right as the organ finished up. She was set up right across from Steven, looking into his eyes through the veil. She had an anxious grin on her face, just like he did.

“Deahly beloved, we ah gath-ahed here t’day…” The minister, who was Andy for some reason started.

Meanwhile, in the real world, Connie was still feeling sour about Steven conking out on her and falling asleep. She could hardly concentrate on her book, now that Steven’s snoring registered in her ears.

She grinned, starting to get an idea on how to fix her current predicament. She turned over to Steven’s snoring face, crawling closer to it. She then lifted her ass up and plopped it right down on his face. She knew he could handle it, and it definitely took care of his snoring. Besides, his mouth was still uncovered.

She continued her reading, not giving a care as she sat on top of the other’s face. It felt kind of nice, honestly; feeling so in charge and in power.

The ‘wedding’ continued in Steven’s dream, Andy finishing up the formalities. Steven was eager to get this all wrapped up.

“Now, I’m ta undahstand that the bride heyah has some words ta say.” He turned over to Connie expectantly.

“Yes.” Connie nodded, turning over to the groom. Steven couldn’t help but feel a tad anxious, and also curious as to what the other would say.

“Steven, ever since we first met, my life has been absolutely full of adventure and wonder. I could not have imagined that my life could take such a sudden and amazing turn. You’re one of the best things to have happened to me.”

In the real world, Connie felt herself stirring on top of Steven, she just couldn’t find the right position for herself. And it didn’t help that she could feel her stomach bubbling slightly. She was worried that it could be gas, but then she remembered what Steven did, and she found herself not caring so much about it.

She lifted her leg slightly, letting out a soft grunt as she pushed out a shrill, squeaky fart, right in Steven’s face. Connie chuckled as she looked down at him, no doubt he didn’t suspect a thing.

Steven’s face was content and happy, listening to Connie’s words as he stood there. He was absolutely lucky to have a woman like her in his life.

His face suddenly scrunched up, as a horrendous smell filled his nose. It was so bad that he let out a sudden cough, making Connie stop her vows.

“Steven? What’s wrong?” She asked, starting to worry for him as he saw the tense look on his face.

“N-Nothing. Do you guys smell something?” He asked, the stench still fresh in his nose.

The whole room stared at him weirdly, some starting to talk amongst each other as they did. Connie found herself a bit upset at his interruption.

“I’m sorry then. Y-You can keep going now if you want.”

“…Thank you.” She said tersely, starting to go back to what she was saying. “I understand we’ve had our ups and downs, highs and lows, but I still…”

Connie continued to feel more gas building up inside her, which only excited the young woman even more.

She set her book to the side, lifting her leg up once more, eager to give Steven a taste of his own medicine. She gritted her teeth, grunting softly as she pushed out a bassy, wet fart right up his nose. She chuckled as she finished up that one, looking down at Steven’s unassuming face as she did. “Sweet dreams~” She taunted.

The smell only got worse for Steven, as he was gagging and coughing in the middle of Connie’s speech once more, getting even worse of a response from everyone there. He could everyone getting upset, Greg and the gems getting embarrassed, even Andy found himself cringing at what Steven was doing.

“Steven! What is going on?” Connie said sternly as she marched toward him, gas expelling out of her as she did.

“Y-Your farts! They’re so gross!” Steven stammered between coughing and gagging, causing an uproar in the pews.

Connie clenched her hands tightly, teeth gritted as she heard him say that.

“You really think I’m that gross to start doing that during my own wedding?! What is wrong with you??” She fumed, fire in her eyes as she walked up to him.

Steven could hear and smell more noxious gas shooting out of Connie, he couldn’t help but feel upset that no one else seemed to notice. What was really strange was that, despite the horrid, humid smell, he felt himself getting hard at it.

“Connie, I’m not saying that! But like, you’re clearly farting!”

The other was livid, hearing those words come out of her husband, in front of everyone. It was the most embarrassed she had ever been, no doubt.

The crowd was getting more restless, some even starting to laugh at what Steven was saying to her. But strangely enough, as Steven focused more on Connie, it seemed their jeers had faded away, both in sound and in sight, leaving just the two of them.

“Steven Quartz-Diamond Universe, I cannot believe that you would embarrass me on OUR wedding day!! I pour my heart and soul out to you, and you make me look like an idiot! You’re an absolute failure of a man, and a husband!” Connie shouted at him in a fit of rage.

He was frozen in fear, embarrassment, and shame. He ruined it; he ruined this whole day for the both of them. Connie was right, he was pathetic and immature. He didn’t deserve a woman as wonderful and caring as her.

“And even through all this, you still think I can’t see you getting turned on by it??” She asked through gritted teeth, looking down at Steven’s throbbing erection.

He gasped, looking down at his hard cock. “I-I’m sorry, Connie! I didn’t mean to-“

“Forget it, Steven. It’s over between us. You can just forget about this wedding, and about us being together. Ever.” She said venomously, turning around and marching away in a huff. She disappeared into mist like everyone else there.

“Connie!! Stop! I’m sorry! Please come back!!” He tried to run after her, but he started losing the strength to continue, now on his knees as he reached toward where she disappeared to.

He was left there, in a void of his own doing. All because he was unable to keep his mouth shut. All because he couldn’t keep his damn boner down. All because of him.

“Eat this, love~” Connie in the real world said, pushing out more and more wet gas up Steven’s nose, almost getting off to the act.

Who was she kidding? She was definitely enjoying this ‘display of power’ as it were. But she could tell she was running out of steam, which meant that it wouldn’t be long before she was completely tapped out.

She looked down, noticing something moving near Steven’s crotch. It was unmistakably his twitching erection. At least Connie didn’t feel so lonely in terms of enjoying this bizarre torture. She was tempted to give it a rub, but she wanted to see how far her butt blasts could go.

“You’re a sick little thing, aren’t you? Getting off to my farts like this~” Connie teased, grinding her ass against his face, no doubt getting the smell of her ass deeper in his nose.

“I bet you’re about to burst, aren’t you?~” She added with a chuckle, swearing that she could feel him press against her ass with his face even more.

“You want more so bad? Then here you go!” She cried out, grunting loudly as she suddenly pushed out a loud, wet fart right up against his nose, one that she swore left a mark. And not just in smell.

And in spite of the horrible torment he went through, Steven was still erect in his dream, the horrid, rancid smell overwhelming his nerves and making him buck in the air. His head shot back, and his face contorted in disgust. And yet, he wanted this, he embraced the stench and took off his pants and underwear, letting his cock free as he was thrusting into the air, as if trying to have sex with the filthy air itself.

Moan after moan left him, his cock throbbing and dripping until finally his climax hit him, his seed shooting all over the floor in front of him. He had nothing left now, no Connie, no wedding, no future. So, he took what he got and was happy with it.

She cried out in ecstasy, proud of what her gas was doing to the other. She looked down at his erection, seeing how there was now a wet spot around the area of it. Her curious mind made her reach down to get a closer look.

As she thought, he came in his pants, it dripping down his legs and staining the inside of his underwear and pants. A proud smile crept on her face, knowing full well that it was her doing that made this happen. What made it even better was what she used to get him there.

She would definitely use this info better in the future. But for now, she found herself getting tired of reading and assaulting her boyfriend’s nose and began to lay down beside him.

Her arms wrapped around him as she nuzzled against him, ignoring the prominent smell that she left against his face. Despite this, though, she was still content with giving a customary peck on the cheek before she began to fall asleep.

In his dreams, Steven laid on the ground, panting hotly as a mess of cum stained his crotch and legs. He was left unfulfilled and alone.

However, from the darkness, he felt a sudden, warm embrace, making him jolt in surprise. He turned back to see it was Connie, still in her wedding dress, and was now happy as could be.

“Connie! You’re-“ He got cut off with a kiss, and soon, the crowd of people that had previously disappeared and were jeering were now cheering, no doubt happy for the bride and groom.

Steven looked into his unveiled bride’s eyes, tears of joy running down his face as he held her hand leading her off down the aisle.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a writing commission like this, feel free to DM me!


End file.
